Systems for managing or assisting in watching, tracking and administering big crowd/traffic, and specifically for providing security handling of that crowd/traffic, face several problems. One such problem is how to wisely and effectively provide the most relevant portion of security related data accumulated with the system to the operator of the security system. Relevance of security related data may be determined by at least one of several methods and according to one or more sets of parameters.
Data indicative of presence and/or movement of hostile object in the area of interest of a security system may be received, accumulated, recorded and analyzed by the security system. Such data may be received from one or more sensors, such as cameras, video cameras, infra-red (IR) sensor, Tera Hz wave sensor, electromagnetic (EM) RADAR, sonar, milimetric wave/microwave based sensor, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) sensor, etc.